Pick any Card from a Pack CHALLENGE
by Paradox Predator
Summary: Pick a card! Any card! Mr. Mistoffelees can and you can too! What's that? Macavity's cheating? Well, look in here, and we'll fix that. Prizes for first, second, and third places. See inside for details. WINNERS ANNOUNCED.
1. Chapter 1

Pick any Card from the Pack Challenge

…

Hello, fellow Jellicles.

So, I was sitting around with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and we happened to notice something. Cards are mentioned in both Mr. Mistoffelees' and Macavity's poems. The lines are included below for your perusal.

…

"He can pick any card from a pack,

He is equally cunning with dice;

He is always deceiving you into believing

That he's only hunting for mice."

~Mr. Mistoffelees, by T.S. Eliot.

…

"He's outwardly respectable. (They say he cheats at cards.)

And his footprints are not found in any file of Scotland Yard's."

~Macavity: The Mystery Cat, by T.S. Eliot.

…

In any case, the challenge is to write a one-shot or multi-chapter- 500 words minimum- of Mistoffelees and Macavity playing cards. There are three suggested scenarios, but feel free to come up with your own. Slash will not be accepted, since it makes me slightly uncomfortable. Also, please clearly state in the summary that it is for the contest. NO 'M' RATED ENTRIES.

Sherlock and Moriarty: Every week, Mistoffelees goes to Macavity's lair and plays cards with him while they discuss matters such as how close Mistoffelees is to bringing down the Hidden Paw.

Prisoner and Captor: Mistoffelees is held prisoner by Macavity, who plays cards with him and discusses how the outside world is doing without the Original Conjuring Cat.

Prisoner and Captor (reversed): Macavity is held prisoner to atone for his crimes, and Mistoffelees plays cards with his old enemy to while away the hours.

…

There will be prizes for first, second and third place.

1st Place: You may request a one-shot about almost anything (content at my discretion); I will favorite one of your stories and leave a review on every chapter of it.

2nd Place: You may submit an OC for inclusion in 'Tales from the Russell Hotel,' I will favorite one of your stories and leave reviews when I can.

3rd Place: I will follow and favorite one of your stories and leave reviews when I can.

...

The contest entries will be closed on the thirteenth. The contest itself will be judged by the end of July.

I hope that you enjoy this. I know I will.

Now and Forever,

Predator.


	2. Chapter 2

Entries are closed.

…

Entries are officially closed for this challenge. There are four contestants:

HowAboutThat

CatFanGirl

MythoG (maybe)

Silenthunder

…

I'm looking forward to seeing what you write! All entries will be judged by the end of July. However, if you need a stay of execu- I mean, more time to finish, then PM me by July 17th. Thank you.

Now and Forever,

Paradox Predator.

…

Postscript,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. There was stuff and shenanigans. Lovely word, shenanigans. Anyway, I'm just barely able to post this today, what with my sister's birthday outing and trying to join the SCA. Please review 'Tales from the Russell Hotel'. It's getting lonely. Thanks.

Your humble servant,

Paradox Predator.


	3. Chapter 3

Entries Re-opened

…

Macavity hacked into my FFn account and saw LOinOP's review. He and Mr. Mistoffelees then proceeded do steal my valuables and sentimental objects and leave them out on the front lawn.

In short, they are driving me crazy.

In light of this, I have decided to re-open entries to this challenge. It will still be judged at the end of July; unless someone PMs me telling me they think that they need more time. I hope that this is agreeable to all parties.

…

Updated list of entries so far:

HowAboutThat

CatFanGirl

MythoG (maybe)

Silenthunder

LOinOP

…

Now and Forever,

Paradox Predator.


	4. Chapter 4

Prizes to be announced!

So, Macavity and Mr. Mistoffelees have been getting on my back about this again. They even followed me on a trip to a writer's conference to bother me.

In any case, everyone who entered probably noticed that I am a spectacularly bad reviewer. I simply cannot get what I am thinking down. I loved both stories that were submitted in different ways. Thanks, guys.

So, to remind everyone, here are the prizes again-

1st Place: You may request a one-shot about almost anything (content at my discretion); I will favorite one of your multi-chapter stories and leave a review on every chapter. *NEW- You also get a shout-out in one of my stories and on my profile.

2nd Place: You may submit an OC for inclusion in 'Tales From the Russell Hotel' or another story if I don't finish that (darn writers' block). I will also favorite one of your multi-chapter stories and leave reviews whenever I can. *NEW- You also get a shout-out on my profile.

3rd Place: I will follow and favorite one of your multi-chapter stories and leave reviews when possible. However, this is pretty irrelevant since only two people submitted stories.

…

So, the contestants were

HowAboutThat with 'Like a Card Game' in which Macavity helped Mr. Mistoffelees find love, and

Silenthunder with 'Christmas Cards' in which Macavity visits for Christmas and tries to cheat all of the kittens out of their prized possessions.

So, it was really hard to choose between these. Everyone who meets me in person knows how indecisive I am. But there can only be one in first place.

So, the winner of first place is HowAboutThat with 'Like a Card Game'! I loved the comparison between gambling with cards and your heart. You also had an unusual pairing with Mr. Mistoffelees and Rumpelteazer which was really cool.

In second place is Silenthunder with 'Christmas Cards'. Everyone was spot-on, and I could just see Munkustrap's face when the Rum Tum Tugger informed him that Macavity was playing cards with the kittens! I think that Mr. Mistoffelees won, of course.

So, thank you both for entering, it was really fun, and I look forward to hearing from the both of you about your prizes. HowAboutThat's one-shot and Silenthunder's OC. I have writers' block on TRH right now, but I am writing a story called 'Evidences of Respect' that they would probably appear in.

I may post another contest soon, so keep your eyes open.

Now and forever,

Predator


End file.
